


Blessed

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I miss you all, These people are amazing af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Like other Lucians, I prayed to the gods of Eos, but these were not the deities I searched for. No, there were other divine beings that I sent my more mundane prayers to, so as to not pester the Almighty with my trivial matters. I looked up at the wooden doors of the Insomnian Temple, the initials carved roughly into the mahogany wood with wrought iron swirling delicately about like the tendrils of a weeping willow. It was a place of peace.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> A huuuuuuge thank you to some amazing people that have always been here for me especially in my times of need (this week more than ever). I love each and every one of you to the Insomnian moon(s?) and back!

I pulled my cloak closer; the rain poured so adamantly, desperately trying to soak me through as I made my way to the temple. It wasn’t my usual prayer day, not that I had a routine day in mind for such a thing, but I needed an ear, a shoulder… something to confess my burdens to so that I could have a temporary reprieve from them.

Like other Lucians, I prayed to the gods of Eos, but these were not the deities I searched for. No, there were other divine beings that I sent my more mundane prayers to, so as to not pester the Almighty with my trivial matters. I looked up at the wooden doors of the Insomnian Temple, the initials carved roughly into the mahogany wood with wrought iron swirling delicately about like the tendrils of a weeping willow. It was a place of peace.

It hadn’t been long since the High Priestess brought me here, though she was no more a priestess than a bodhisattva, a being of complete divinity that chose to stay and guide the likes of me and others, rather than to ascend to nirvana. And yet, she guided us here and thus the flock grew.

The doors were heavy, more so from the cold that seeped into my bones from the rain, but a sizeable amount of space allowed me to slip through. Shoving the door closed, I peeled off my soaked cloak, taking in my familiar surroundings. The Temple was empty; this was not the regular hour for prayer. Just as well, I didn’t come to ask anything of them, merely to be heard.  

The altar was empty, the pews bare, and rain beat on the stained glass as I padded down the dark carpet, raindrops falling on the aisle runner, reflecting the metallic silver in the embroidery. I knelt before the stone altar, hands pressed in prayer, body bent and eyes closed.

“ _O divine spirits of Insomnia, hear me. I come not for your blessings, but for your audience. I come humbly with my earthly burdens in hopes of easing that which pains me. I ask to confess my troubles and nothing more. O great spirits, please hear my plights! Lend me your ear so that I may put my unsettled mind at ease…_ ”

As I muttered my problems to the altar, a faint whispering danced over my ears. I looked up, but there was no one there. I went back to my mumbled prayer, but again, the whispers surrounded me, becoming louder and clearer. I open my eyes once more to see that the carved initials in the altar glowed a bright golden glow, the air around me warm and soothing.

“ _Rest your mind, child,_ ” a bodiless voice said, as calm as a breeze, “ _for we have heard your plight and wish to bestow our blessings to calm the storm in your heart.”_

“B-blessings?” I stuttered, “I only wanted to–”

“ _You are a member of our fold, and as such we shall help you ease your burdens_.” A golden form stood before me; an embodiment of no discernable sex and neither air nor mist. It reached for my hands. I allowed my shaking hands to be turned and opened from their praying position, and to let the warmth flow from this divine body through my veins. It reared back and, as if calling to the heavens, reach up towards the vaulted ceiling. From the high rafters came a blinding white light that rested in my open hands.

I felt lighter, unbridled by that which had brought me here to begin with. Tears pricked at my eyes; I had not expected such favor! My hands overflowed with the bright light as it dimmed, and my mind had turned tranquil once more. “I…I don’t deserve such favor…” I sobbed at the altar, though my heart swelled with joy.

“ _Take these blessings and go forth. Should you need us, you need only to ask._ ” The body faded into the air and everything was still once more.

The windows above were flooded with sunlight, birds chirped merrily beyond the stained glass. I took up my cloak, no longer wet from the rain and folded it over my arm before stepping out into the world, thankful once again for this Temple and the fold that I belonged to.


End file.
